


怅惘之诗

by SITEDC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SITEDC/pseuds/SITEDC
Summary: Dipper在林子里迷路了。





	怅惘之诗

**Author's Note:**

> ※BGM:The Song-Sagittarius  
妄图写出一点童话感的屑在此落泪，没有前几篇那么美好，出现诱奸、背德、言语哄骗，怎么爽怎么来——告诉我你承受的了这些✘一切都为驾驶技术  
不会太长，不会太爽，你还能体会到我的啰嗦(？)

—

一条山脉蜿蜒曲折，劈开半个大陆，横穿过Dipper的家乡。关于这条山脉的故事实在太多，他没法一一赘述。美好的童话虽然很让人向往，但是他实在不能相信山地下那片黑幽幽的森林中有一座城堡。任何一个富有远见的国王都不会在那种地方居住，唯一的可能只有邪恶的女巫，或是龙。

妈妈们用来吓唬孩子的传说就是城堡里的龙。它在人们的幻想和杜撰之下变得凶神恶煞，它有一排尖锐的牙齿，只要张开血盆大口，就可以吞下一整个村子的婴儿。它的双翼巨大而有力，最古老坚韧的树在它扇动的翅膀面前也不过是一根竹签。

Dipper相信森林里什么也没有。他倒没有真的进去过，但只是在远处一瞥，那股阴森的气息就能爬满他的全身。他从未尝试去涉足这片恐怖的土地，虽然他是个男孩子，但这和他情愿在森林外逞英雄有什么关系？

因为该死的青春期，还有他那一点没有什么用的自尊心，他进去了。他的朋友们在身后怂恿他，让他必须进去待上一个小时，否则他就是胆小鬼。对，对，又是这样老套的戏码，但是对Dipper这样的男孩永远管用。他下定决心要给那个叫Ghidian的死胖子一点颜色看，当他一脚跨过一棵老树凸出地面的树根时，他的姐姐对他投来担忧的神色。

这有什么，他想，等我出来，我就是英雄了。

于是这位有点不自量力的年轻人，就这样一路跑进了森林的更深处，带着一点莫名其妙生出的勇气，还有无知与愚蠢。十六岁的男孩远远没有到成为勇者的年纪，但是恶龙远比故事中的要凶险。

——

Dipper发现自己越走越远，森林里弥漫着雾气，茂密的树叶簇拥在一起，把正午的阳光隔绝在外。最开始的那股热气已经被浓雾吓退了，只剩下慌张和不知所措。

他尝试往回走，但是四面都是一样的景象，他已经记不得来时的路了。他开始在四周寻找自己沿路标下的记号，但是没有，那些他有印象的树木上面除了原本的斑纹，其他什么也没有。他甚至找不到自己的脚印，就好像他从未来过。

Dipper有些绝望地意识到，自己迷路了。

他在原地坐下，在最糟糕的情况来到前，最好的举措就是不乱跑。他期盼着Mabel和他的伙伴们能来找他，但是森林实在太大了。Dipper在枯叶上躺下，泥土的腥味涌进他的鼻子。他想起了那些关于龙的传说，脑袋里浮现出恶龙可怖的样子，想象着它巨大的双眼正伏在角落里凝视着他。

Dipper闭上了眼睛。

——

“嘿！醒醒，孩子！”

Dipper睁开眼，枯黄的树叶从他身上滑下来。此时的天已经暗了下来，夕阳光从树叶的缝隙中透过，使他头脑发昏。一双腿直直地立在他的左手边。他抬起头，发现那是一个有着金色眼睛的男人。他的帽子是他的头的两倍，冒顶尖尖的，像冰淇淋的蛋筒。

“你为什么睡在这儿？”他搀扶着Dipper站起来。

“我迷路了，好先生。”Dipper现在真正看见了那男人的脸。他像精灵一样，男孩在心中想，他漂亮得像个精灵。

“我是Bill，Bill Cipher，迷路的孩子，我要怎么称呼你？”

在Dipper报出自己的名字后，Bill将左手的拇指与食指相扣，放在嘴唇边上，以此做出思考的姿势。“这是个好名字，‘北斗七星’，还有松树。是吗，但愿我没有念错，我已经很久没在这儿见到过你这样的孩子了。你要知道，人们对这些谣传的东西总是有点儿避讳的。”

“瞧瞧现在多晚了。松树，今天你就回不了家了。到了晚上，这片林子……嗯，我不是有意要吓你的。晚上的树林一点都不友好。我带你回去，松树，我保证你只要在屋子里待一晚上，明天就能干干净净地回家啦。”他牵着Dipper往树林的更深处走去，男孩的脸上仍然带着迟疑的神色。于是这位金色眼睛都好好先生在那段小路上讲了许多让这孩子发笑的故事，缓和了他们之间的猜疑与不信任。等到Dipper走进Bill亮着灯的小屋里时，他就明白他们已经是好朋友了。

如我们所想的，来路不明的青年Bill用一顿丰盛的晚餐收买了这男孩。此时的他已经饥肠辘辘，当一份烤肉被端在他的面前时，所有的防备都被扔进肚子里了。

饱餐一顿后，Dipper开始环视这个小小的屋子——两层楼高，底下放的东西相当多，但都被房子的主人放在正确的位置上——呃，如果咖啡杯里的叉子也算的话。和所有童话里描述的一样，林间小屋总是温馨与安全的代表。热气从燃烧正旺的壁炉里冒出，扑满整个房间。一些古怪却充满神秘气息的书摆在壁炉边的架子上，书脊上的字就和Bill不时发出的伪音一样让人难以理解。当他抬起头时，发现客厅的另一边墙上挂着一个鹿头。它棕色的皮毛显得有些瘆人。当Dipper问起它的来历时，Bill将视线从手中的书移开，他眨了眨那漂亮的眼睛，做出思考的样子，随后他笑了起来，用嘲笑一块加糖的黑椒牛排的语气说:

“你喜欢它吗？松树？我就是问问。林子尽头有个叫Strange的猎人，那老滑头骗走了我一大笔钱。你要是走到镇上，会发现它不过是一个做得比较逼真的假头，在圣诞节装饰店用几个硬币就能买来。”他的笑声让人听不出着笑话的真假，仿佛真有这么回事。事实证明，金色眼睛的青年撒了一个小小的谎，让Dipper笑出声来。

“好啦，”Bill站起身，沙发上留下了折痕和凹陷，代表他坐过那地方，“亲爱的松树，现在已经到了好孩子上床的时间了吧？你要是喜欢这些书，以后有空的话我会读给你听的。但现在可不是时候。”

可是我明天就走了啊。Dipper爬上新铺的床褥，将头埋进柔软的被子里。肥皂水的味道直扑他的鼻子。Bill——他的好朋友，他在那么短的时间里准备好了这一切，这使他感到安心了。Bill将灯熄灭。

“晚安，松树。明天见。”他关上了门，他的声音从门口传来，显得温柔又平静，Dipper没能从这寥寥数语里觉出阴谋的味道。他的房间里一下子变得黑暗。Dipper终于想起了他的姐姐，想起在这前的每一个晚上，他们靠在阁楼上小声交谈。这太突然了，他想，我差一点点就要在林子里永远迷路了。

最后他睡下了，睡得相当不好。他的双腿平平地放在被子下，现在它们开始进行些细微的行动。在他什么也没有意识到时，一只手伸进了将他紧紧包裹住的被子里。那些手指老练地在他的双腿间摩擦，上下抚摸着，处处透露着淫靡的、猥亵的意思，像树丛里的枝条擦过皮肤的感觉。Dipper感到浑身的血液都在躁动。他想要睁开眼睛，但眼皮上仿佛压着一块巨石，使他难以动弹。那只罪恶的手冲过睡神修普诺斯的壁障，朝男孩的双腿直接袭去。它耸动着，像一只在黑夜里潜行的野兽，但Dipper却想起了Mabel摇动果汁的手。那手放在了什么上？

一阵电流穿过Dipper的身体，那急促的、惊慌的恶意像受伤的蛇一样窜逃。他猛地睁开眼睛，从床上直起身。他大喘着气，但一切都是徒劳。男孩祈祷着这只是一个可怕的梦，但当他掀开棉被，看到濡湿的大腿内侧时，世界陷入了一种可怕的沉默之中。他呆呆地看着这些，最后僵硬地躺回床上。他睁着眼，牙齿紧紧咬着被子的一脚。他保持这样的姿势直到后半夜。

那可怕的手没有再来骚扰他，他度过了有惊无险的一夜。

——

暴风雪无端地经过了林子。Dipper趴在窗户旁边，看着雪花堆积在路上，把落着树叶的灰土掩埋住。树上的枝叶被狂风吹打地互相拍击，发出杂乱的沙沙声。扬起上一个冬天，他和Mable在Stanford叔公家里住的那几个晚上，他们在睡前靠在一起装饰圣诞树，然后紧挨着睡着了。圣诞礼物被塞进长长的袜子里，而那时候窗外还没有下雪。他在熟睡时也能感受到那种喜悦。

“”太突然了，松树。你瞧这雪，下的真不是时候。”Bill在厨房里泡着热可可，香味一直飘进deeper的鼻子里，此时他才想起来自己还没吃早饭，那好好先生把热腾腾的面包端在他面前的桌子上，“这雪可能要下一早上，要是我们现在出去，肯定会迷路的。”

“等一会儿吧，”Dipper说，“但我今天非得回去不可了。”他没看见bill举着杯子的手抖了一下。现在他只是看着窗外雪从屋檐上滑下来，使他能看见的东西变得一片苍茫。他开始想念Mabel了，也许，只是也许，他不必在那时候逞强，他可以干点别的聪明男孩愿意干的事，比方说狠踹Gidden一脚，看他吓到尿哭的样子，当然，只是也许。

在他发呆之际，窗外传来一阵小小的响动，但bill的杯子摔在了地上。他看见这金色眼睛的青年从椅子上站起来，然后飞快地从那鹿头后面掏出一把来复枪，他现在像个一分钟人，Dipper不合时宜地想。当bill打开门时，寒冷的气流涌入屋内，在他的脸上刮着。

“喔，松树，”Bill在给枪上膛，“我喊你时再过来。”Bill出去了。Dipper看到他的脚陷入雪中，留下一个个深深的脚印，他往前没走几步，之后在一棵松树边停下了脚步，Bill蹲了下来，在雪地里翻找着什么。Dipper没有意识到自己走出了屋子，雪濡湿了他的袜子，让一些小小的冰晶粘在他的脚上。

他看到了一条狗。就是一条狗。那可怜的狗身上全是伤口，血液融入雪中，他隐隐约约看见了那些伤口下的内脏，还有一些狰狞的白森森的骨头，它们看起来如此恐怖。

“它死了。”Bill说，“看起来像Strange的猎犬。”

“它怎么死的？”

Bill的脸上露出了一些迟疑的神色，他往那条猎犬身上看了看，最后又看Dipper几眼，他慢慢地说:“你可能听说过吧，关于这林子里面的一些事情……嗯，我不想吓你的，但是里面可能真的有那么些东西，像是野兽、早醒的饿熊之类的。”

Bill的话中夹杂了很多东西，他不太确定的语气和猎狗的死状刺激着Dipper，使人倍感惶恐。那些可怖的传说仿佛都得到了应验，树林里住着怪物。Dipper开始发抖，但Bill转身抱住了他。当着青年用双臂将Dipper紧紧抱住时，男孩感到温暖正在侵入他的身体，与寒冷交织在一起，在他胸膛里嘶吼着。

“别怕，别怕，我在呢。”Bill用相当温柔的语气，像安抚一个呛奶的婴儿一样抚顺着Dipper的后背。可是他金色的眼睛大睁着，越过Dipper的头顶，朝那匹猎狗看去。对，他想，一切都变得如此顺利，连大雪都在为他欢呼。

——

雪断断续续地下，直到它真的有停止的意思，时间已经到了傍晚。好好先生Bill准备了丰富的晚餐，令男孩产生了迟疑。他犹豫着，开始将视线投向紧闭的门，可当他终于打算开口时，Bill却将一盘鹿肉放在桌上，餐盘和木桌接触时发出了一阵闷响，听起来就像提前否决了他的意图。

“怎么不再住上一晚呢？”Bill睁大了他那漂亮的眼睛，每次他这样做时，Dipper就产生了一种无法拒绝的心理。于是他将嘴边的话筒唾沫一起咽进肚子里，这让他们度过了无比平和的晚餐时间。Bill说起了很多关于丛林冒险的故事，像他是如何隔着树丛射中一只鹿，或亲手捉住一个女巫一类。这使男孩充满了好奇和向往，Bill从好好先生变成了一位值得敬佩的英雄了。

这样的交谈一直持续到晚上。和昨天一样，Dipper走上楼，他听到脚踩在楼梯上的声音，想起Mabel还和他在一块儿的晚上。对，他躺在床上时想，明天再走吧。就当那盏灯被熄灭后，门如常关上了。Dipper还没有闭上眼睛，很快——他微微侧头，但下一刻他差点呼出声。Bill直挺挺的站在床边，他的眼睛紧盯着Dipper，变得无比诡异。

“松树啊，”Dipper喘着气，听到bill的笑声，“你一点防备都没有吗？”

就这样，一个巨大的影子压在了Dipper身上。

——

在此之前，Dipper并不能很好地认识到性。这个词在他的嘴中滚动着，翻腾着，然后集中在他的下部，使一切都变得隐晦了。Dipper介于男孩与男人之间。身为男孩，他仍然和Mabel整日待在一起，毫无顾忌，做着孩子们愿意做的事情；但同时男性的种子开始萌发，急切地想要破土而出。当某个晚上，他从床上惊醒，看到湿哒哒的裤子时，他才意识到他已经开始于他的童年脱节。每个人都会经历这样的转折，但不是每个人都能豪迈地、爽快地去接受它。

可是现在，Bill正在对他施行这种几近于酷刑的折磨。这比任何一次遗精和自慰，任何一部黄色电影都要来得直接，它甚至带着犯罪的色彩，由Bill创造出来，然后抹到Dipper的身上。

“松树，”他说，“没关系，你只要大声叫出来就好了。”

青年低下头来亲吻着Dipper，一只手伸进被子，这感觉和前一天晚上的如出一辙。当它直接往Dipper的腿间袭去时，却省去了所有繁杂节缛。他将腿挤到Dipper的两腿间，以此固定住那可怜的男孩。

Dipper想要用手遮住脸，但Bill把他死死按在床上，使他难以动弹。那只手开始变得急促，避开了Dipper的男性部位，将其忽略在一边。他的手再往更深处去，最后在Dipper紧闭的肛门处停下。为什么？他听到Dipper一阵绝望的、带着一点尖锐的声音，为什么？他听到了这句质问。但是Bill满不在乎地一笑，仿佛一切都在驶向正轨。他那带着湿气的声音里还夹杂着期待。

“松树，北斗七星，对吗？你要是知道林子里有野兽，又干嘛要跑进来呢？”

Bill把他勃起的家伙从裤子里掏出来，令男孩相当脸红，Dipper不能理解为什么Bill能相当从容地做这些事情，因为他只在上厕所和深夜里才会直视那东西。他感到Bill的手指伸进了那个可恶的地方，他甚至没有想过那还能用来干这个。另类的感觉反复刺激着他，使他颤抖着。Bill的手指并不愿从那犯罪的地方移开，反而更往里去。那粗大的家伙也贴近了那片皮肤，不安地摩擦着，Dipper可以感受到阴毛在他的腿间挪动，不断瘙痒着他。

“你开始有感觉了，是吗，松树？你应该看看你的脸，但我们没有镜子。别担心，以后就会有了，孩子。别再信上帝了，你现在只是我的。”

他捅了进去，以杀死一只羊的力道，Bill捅了进去。他一边感叹着处子的美妙，一边低头，故作虔诚地吻着这给他带来快乐的可怜羔羊。Dipper把声音堵在齿后，但Bill的舌头伸进来，把它们撬开了。

现在他可真是头野兽了。Dipper在混乱中骂着这用外表欺骗了他的好好先生。可Bill的动作越来越快，打破了原先所有的节奏，气氛也变得焦躁起来。这样的酷刑持续了一段不算短的时间，当Bill发出一只闷哼，把那些黏腻的、污秽的东西一并释放而出时，dipper趴在床上，肥皂味再次涌入他的鼻中，但此刻他绝没有昨日的喜悦了。

Bill从他身上爬下去，伸手搂住Dipper，男孩觉得他的手无比冰冷，而床边无一处不在宣告他们的罪行。他平躺着，想用沉默来打败这恶毒的诡计者。Bill将头埋在Dipper的后颈处，他嗤笑着，用在Dipper听来无比尖酸的声音说道:

“别回去啦，松树，反正你都已经是我的了。”

——

我真的被骗了。Dipper在一脚踏出林子时，他这样想。Bill的小屋在树林靠里的地方，Dipper从里面钻空逃出来，往一个方向不停地走。他终于相信了以此科学频道里的东西，他往东走，林子里的树也跟着他往前走。他没有遇到狼，没有野兽也没有城堡，这片树林从来都没有禁锢过他的脚步。他一边往镇子的方向去，一边在心里敲打自己。他开始愤慨为什么自己愚蠢到陷于小人之手，愚蠢到不像个“标准男孩”。

他终于走到了尽头。这儿和他进去时一模一样，他现在惶恐万分，无论如何都不会回头了。Dipper Pines无论如何都不会再跨进去半步，也再不敢相信林子里什么都没有了。开始当他往家的方向去时，他没有看到叔公那富有标志性的牌子，小镇上的人变得很少，很多地方都与之前大不相同。Dipper的脑海中浮出可怕的设想，但他在甩头时尽力将他们甩出去，他的心忐忑着，一直到他看见纪念品店紧锁的大门。

他停下了。

Dipper看着那扇门，看着它落灰的锁，一盆放在角落的、枯死的植株。他想起自己在两天前还给他浇过水，时间被人拉了快进的按钮，往Dipper所不知道的、他恐惧的那个地方去。他站在门前徘徊了一阵，询问每一个过路的人。他们的面孔看起来都那么陌生，没有一个人是他认识的。Dipper得到的回答永远是“我不知道”和“Pines一家二十年就搬走了”。

“我是他们的孙侄啊，”他极力辩解着，开始往自欺的方向去，“他们两天前还在啊。”

人们朝他摇头，觉得他的言行里都带着点疯子的影子。每一个人都告诉他相近的答案，直到Dipper无比疲惫。他靠着门坐下了，他走了整整一天，嘴巴已经变得干燥。当他意识到再做什么都是徒劳时，便靠在那扇玻璃门上发呆。他想着他和Mable的那些回忆，还有这两天被Bill诓骗的经历，最后，他闭上眼睛，打算把这当成一场梦。

Dipper睡了相当久，久到他完全没有印象。他是被一片从空中落下的树叶吵醒的。他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在枯叶堆里，这样的场景使他觉得熟悉，但他又重新眨了眨眼睛，什么都没有想起来。一双腿立在他的左手边。

“醒醒，松树。”

Dipper惊恐地抬起头，看见Bill金色的眼睛，还有他翘起的嘴角。

“你怎么睡在这啊。”

——END

**Author's Note:**

> 不要举报我，饶了我，我只是一个吃薯片的孩子


End file.
